The Princess and Her Delivery Boy
by jessiekathenerd
Summary: Han Solo claims to be content with his life of endless illegal package delivering. But when he delivers a package to the father of Andila Speth, both of their worlds are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

His name was Han Solo. The first, to be exact. And he planned on there never being a second. He was sort of hard headed and stubborn, and he was told he got that from his father. He had a short fuse, but never got violently angry. He drank on occasion… Okay, so he drank a lot. What of it? He said he was happy with his life. He enjoyed flying around his home planet Corellia and delivering packages to the people who swore they were totally not slavers. He didn't care if they were slave owners or not, as long as he got his money. He couldn't care less about the whole law-and-order mumbo-jumbo. That is, until he met _her._

Her name was Andila Speth, and she hailed from the planet of Naboo. Or, that's what she was told, at least. After the social turmoil and chaos, her family moved to their vacation home, high in the Corellian mountains. She was far too young to remember it, so she calls herself a Corellian. Her family kept their high-class values though, and were very well-to-do on the planet. She wasn't snooty, but instead, was _proper_ , as she described it. She did everything right, and never, ever broke the law. That was, until the night she met _him._

It was late afternoon, almost dusk. She was brushing her hair as a part of her nightly routine when she heard a knock at the front door.

"Andila, can you get that for me please? I'm helping your father fix the excretion port. It's backed up again," her mother called from the other side of the house. She didn't remember the planet, but she knew that her parents wouldn't have to do such filthy work back on Naboo. There were workers for that specific job. But up there in the mountains, there were no such luxuries.

She went to the door in her night wear. When she opened it, she saw a young, handsome man about her age. He had a package in his hands.

"Um… Yes? May I help you?" She asked. Her family rarely got visitors, due to the rural location of their mountain home. She was shocked to see one so young.

"Uh yeah, hi. Is your dad home?" He asked, looking past her and into the home. "Hey, check it out! This is a nice place you got here. What are you, a princess or something?" He pushed past her and escorted himself into the front entryway.

"Have you no manners? That is not how you greet someone! Who are you, and why do you need to see my father?" She inquired, stomping her way in front of him.

"Woah, hey, calm down, princess, I'm just here to deliver a package." He held up his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender. "Is your father here, or not, I don't have all day."

Her curiosity arose when she saw that he spoke differently than anyone she had ever met. He was very… _Casual._ She liked it. But she most certainly did not like him, for he was an intruder in her home. She decided to let him speak to her father.

"Father, there's a man here for you. He's delivering a package. Were you expecting something?" She asked as she approached the refresher.

"I don't believe I ordered anything from the catalogue… Let me just finish up here and I'll be right-" Just as he was finishing his sentence, something inside the excretion port broke, and water began to fill the room. Her father was visibly frustrated, and told her to watch over the boy while he cleaned up. She obeyed.

* * *

Author's note: Hi! Welcome to my first story on this site. I know it's a fairly short chapter, but this is basically the introduction to the story. Please leave a comment and maybe even a like!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Once Andila had led the man to the back garden so he couldn't get his greedy hands on anything inside the house, she decided to question him. "What's your name?" She asked. She decided that would be a fairly safe question to break the ice.

"What's it to ya, you got a crush on me already?" He asked, smirking.

"I most certainly do not!" Andila fumed. She was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "I just assumed that it was okay to ask that, since you've already seen the interior of my house. Where I come from, it's customary to inform an individual of your name before you barge into their home."

"Where you come from? And where do you come from, Princess?" He asked.

"Would you stop calling me that? I am not a princess! My name is Andila Speth, and I am from Naboo." She was getting frustrated now, but the boy in front of her liked it.

"Well, Andila Speth of Naboo, my name is Han. Han Solo. But you may call me The Most Handsome Man in the Galaxy." He smirked yet again at his response.

Andila sputtered at his attempt at flirting. She was not amused at this man's cockiness, nor his advances toward her. "Yeah, right," she said under her breath.

"Hey… Do you hear that?" Han's face suddenly changed demeanor. It was more serious; more cautious.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything…" Andila said, listening hard. As soon as she finished her phrase, the noise became audible to her. It was a dull, faint rumble. Almost like that of a distant speeder. "Speeders?" She said. "We don't normally have speeders in this area. I wonder what they could be coming for." She didn't seem to have any concern in her voice, but Han thought more of it.

"Oh no… I've seen this happen before. We need to get out of here," he exclaimed, trying to remain calm.

"Um… What? Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about. Hey! Let go of me!" She said as Han grabbed her wrist.

At that moment, a swarm of men on speeders zoomed up to the Speth house. They were all dressed in Corellian Authority uniforms. Something, however, told the young duo that these men weren't Corellian Authority. They pulled heavy blasters out of their side bags, and pointed them toward the house.

"Wender Speth, step out of the house _now_." One of the men called. "Come out or we will burn every last bit of it to the ground."

Andila gasped. Who were these men? Why were they threatening to burn her home down? What did they want with her father?

Her father, soaked in water, stepped out of the house. As Andila watched from around the corner, she could see a worried look on his face. He approached one of the men. "Ah, Miner 3987, it's truly lovely to see you again!" He exclaimed. The man slapped her father.

"I have a name, you piece of bantha fodder," The man spat. "It's Jem. And I am not a miner any longer, From now on, I'm a revolutionary." The man had a sort of fire in his eyes.

"A revolutionary?" Wender laughed. "Whatever do you mean, 3987?"

"We will not be slaves of yours for any longer. We will kill you. And every last remnant of your family. We will hunt them all down, torture them in front of you, and kill them. You will be the last to go, and you _will_ regret everything you've done to us." The man's voice was steady, and there was anger floating in it.

Andila gasped. _Slaves?_ She thought. _My family has slaves?_

The leader heard her. "Search the premises!" He commanded. "Nothing gets out alive, understand?" The men hustled around, some going into the house and some searching outside.

"Oh no…" Andila said under her breath. She never did well under pressure, despite all of her training. Ladies were to never act out of impulse.

Han pulled a DL-44 blaster pistol from his holster, and fired a shot in the opposite direction from them. He then quietly commanded Andila to run towards a speeder, and not look back. There was only one problem: she didn't even know how to _start_ a speeder bike, much less _drive_ one.

As she hurried as quietly as she could, she heard the men running in the direction of the blaster shot. She hopped on the bike and looked down at the main portion of it. There were no buttons that said "Push to Start" or "Hey! This is how you start it!" As she fumbled with it, Han took his first shot at one of the men.

"Hey! Over there!" Another said, as the first man fell to the ground. All the men turned around and began to fire directly at of reflexes, she twisted her hand around the right bar of the craft, causing it to lurch forward. Han climbed on a bike and followed her while simultaneously firing at the men attempting to get on their speeders.

Soon, Andila and Han were being chased through the wooded mountain terrain by a group of angry, blood-thirsty ex-slaves.


	3. Chapter 3

They sped along, with blaster fire at their backs. Andila began to breathe heavier and heavier. She'd never been in a situation like this… It was almost like she was a criminal. She almost _liked it._ Han was behind her, urging her to keep going. She heard a clanking sound towards the rear of her bike, and reached back to investigate. Inside a small bag was a blaster, similar to the one Han was using. She gripped the handle and smirked. She knew she had power now.

She looked back at Han, pointing the blaster straight at him. He gasped and ducked out of the way. That was exactly what she wanted. She shot at the man directly behind Han. She hit him in the shoulder, causing him to veer off the small path and into a tree. Andila smiled.

"Nice shot, kid. I didn't know you had it in you," Han yelled. "Think you could do it again?" She didn't have to take the next shot, because Han didn't even look and managed to hit his target. Soon they had taken out every man that was after them. But something told Andila that their fighting wasn't over.

"Han!" She yelled, panic on her face as she turned to face him. "I… I don't know how to stop this thing…"

Han chuckled. "It's okay sweetheart, just slowly move the handle that your right hand is gripping backwards." He gestured to his own bike to show her what to do. He began to slow down, as to not run into her.

Andila followed her new companion's instructions, and slowed her speeder bike to a halt. Once they were off their bikes, Han approached Andila with a huge grin on his face.

"What in the hells are you smiling about? We just got chased! We were ran down, shot at, and forced to kill people!" She was waving her finger in his face to prove a point. She was angry, no, she was _livid._ And she had no idea why this stranger of a man was smiling at her.

"All in a day's work, princess. Welcome to the world of the common man." He put his hand on her shoulder, and gestured out to the scenery.

"Excuse me sir! I don't even know you! You have absolutely no right to tell me that it's 'all in a day's work.' My family… My mother and father are up there on the top of the mountain, and who knows if they're even alive or dead!" She gestured to the top of the mountain. As Han followed her gesture with his eyes, he saw a massive pillar of black smoke coming out from above the trees where her house once stood. Andila hadn't noticed.

"Hey! Uh… Let's go this way," he spun her around and nervously put his hand on her back to guide her.

"What? Get off of me!" Andila shrugged her shoulder and bumped him out of the way. As she turned around, she saw what Han was trying to shield her from. "My… My home…" Tears began to fill her eyes. But she refused to let herself cry in front of this man she'd only met half a standard hour ago. She could hear her mother saying 'that is not how a lady is to act, Andila. You must show courage and bravery.'

"Uh, listen kid…" Han began. Comforting people was not his strong suit. He normally made things worse. "I'm uh… I'm really sorry about your home and your family. But… You're with me now! I won't let anything happen to you," he rested a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I'm with you now? Oh, no way! You're the reason I'm in this mess! You're the reason we were just chased down by a bunch of men, claiming that they were my father's slaves! There is no way I'm sticking with you." She was wagging her finger in his face again, long, light brown hair framing her face where it had fallen out of her braid.

"Listen sister, this is not my fault. If your old man wouldn't have been a slaver, you wouldn't be in this mess. Then you had to open that pretty little mouth of yours and get us caught. This is _your_ fault, not mine. And if you want to leave, fine. The planet is your domain now. I don't need you no how. Be on your way. See you never, Princess."

Andila considered making a remark about the 'princess' thing again, but decided against it. Instead, she turned her back on the man, and began to walk away.


End file.
